In Your Arms Tonight
by shinigami714
Summary: Fili and Kili walk in together at the beginning of Misty Mountains Cold. Where exactly were they in the scene prior, and what were they getting up to? Fili/Kili, sex, incest, Written for a prompt on the Hobbit Kink Meme


AN: So…I was totally going to write a Thilbo fic next. But the prompts! Hobbit Kink Meme is killing me! I couldn't resist this one. Thilbo next I swear (I have started a short sweet one). So OP asked for a scene explaining where Fili and Kili were before they walked in to sing the Misty Mountain song, as they clearly walk in together, and aren't in the scene prior.

Pairing: Fili/Kili

Warnings: sex (shameless smut), incest

* * *

**In Your Arms Tonight**

After the burglar had fainted many of the dwarves chose to explore the rest of Mr. Baggins's home. Fili and Kili were still seated at the dining table with a couple of the other dwarves, discussing the trip ahead of them. Dwalin mentioned some of the obstacles that they might find crossing their paths while pointing at locations on Thorin's map.

Kili shivered as the older dwarf began a tale of orcs and battles describing in great detail the deaths of many of their forefathers. Fili sat next to his brother watching his every move. He was afraid for Kili. In many ways the dwarf was still very young, even Fili himself was still young, though he had seen a little more battle than his brother. He knew that the shivers created from simple tales would be nothing compared to the feelings his brother felt when they encountered some of these creatures on their journey, which they no doubt would. He wished his brother had stayed behind. Not because he did not have faith in Kili. He had more faith in his brother sometimes than even their own uncle. But Fili knew his brother would stop at nothing if it meant protecting him, their uncle, or even reclaiming their home, even if it meant death. Just as Fili would do the same. Although, Fili knew deep in his heart, if he must choose between anyone, and his brother, himself included, he would pick Kili without a second thought.

Fili loved his brother. Kili loved him in return, he knew that, but sometimes Fili wondered if his brother knew just how many of his thoughts Kili consumed or just how much of his sight he occupied. His love for his brother was powerful and impenetrable. Fili realised that even had his brother stayed safe at home Fili would have been lost without him. Kili shivered again as Dwalin began retelling the tale of Smaug the dragon and Fili rest his hand upon his brother's thigh beneath the table. He ran it up and down soothingly until Kili's fingers linked within his own. When Kili made eye contact with him all it took was an intense gaze and a slight lean of his head at the door, and the two were up in synchrony to go and 'get some air'.

Fili walked out of the Hobbit hole, his brother not far behind and he led him through some of the winding paths in the Shire. The moonlight was bright and the stars were out. Their glow illuminated the Shire in ways Fili had never seen in the many cities they had stayed. It was a beautiful place. A place he could even imagine living somewhere in his heart, though the Shire was no place for dwarves, not really. It seemed that all of the hobbits of Hobbiton had retired for the night, probably to eat a good meal and get a good rest and Fili quite enjoyed the quiet that left behind.

Fili jumped a fence turning to lift his brother over it as well. Kili protested slightly, as he was perfectly capable on his own, but Fili insisted, lifting his brother towards him anyway. Fili silenced his complaints with a sweet kiss on his lips as he gently lowered his brother's feet to the ground. He hoped his brother would never completely grow up, that Kili would not grow out of this love. When Fili glanced in his brother's eyes he felt reassured. In that moment Kili saw only him, and Fili saw only love. The older dwarf smiled softly at his brother, stroking Kili's scraggly chin before pulling him along once more between some bushes next to a steeply slanted hill. The two dwarves stood, hidden from the vision of homes by shadows and greenery.

"It's rather nice here don't you think?" Fili began as Kili leant against the slope of the hill next to them.

"Quaint. But you're right, it is nice, and Mr. Baggins has a lovely home, for a hobbit. Do you think he'll decide to come with us, on this journey?" Kili questioned. Fili thought of the hobbit, and how terribly unsuited for battle he was. Less suited than even Kili or Ori. Still, Fili knew there could be more to an individual than their ability in battle, despite what Thorin or Dwalin might say.

"I…think he will. He's a unique fellow. Gandalf is right about him, he has much to offer, and I do believe he is full of surprises," Fili responded, remembering how his uncle had looked when he first saw the hobbit. He'd brushed him off with disdain, but Fili had seen something in his eyes, a mixture of both curiosity and appreciation. Perhaps Thorin did not wish to endanger such a peaceful creature. It was valid, as Fili felt similar thoughts of Kili, his precious brother, his precious love. Fili turned then, to gaze at his brother and pressed up against him on the hill, his hands on either side of Kili's body.

"Fili?" Kili began, but soon Fili was kissing him again, more aggressively than before, their lips entangled in one another's. Kili's hands gripped Fili's braids, untying them, and dragging his fingers through the strands to unravel them.

"You'll have to fix that before we go back, brother," Fili spoke and Kili smiled secretively at him. Fili knew his brother loved braiding his hair and slyly he unbraided it every chance he got, just to be told to braid it again. Fili smirked at him pushing his own fingers into Kili's silky black locks. Fili loved his brother's hair down like this. It was simple, plain, some might say unbefitting of a dwarf, but it was also beautiful. He hoped Kili never changed; he was perfect just like this.

Soon the brothers were kissing again, and Fili's hands travelled to the front of Kili's jerkin, untying clasps and loosening his belt. Fili opened his brother's shirt, flicking the buttons apart, and ghosted his palms across the sleek and muscular chest beneath it. Kili moaned softly into his mouth then bit lightly at his lips making Fili gasp in return and squeeze his eyes tightly shut. Fili felt such intensity with his brother. He knew if he died in his brother's arms he would die happy.

Fili snapped his eyes open and looked into his brother's face while dragging a hand down to the cording on Kili's breeches. Fili hooked his fingers into the ties and pulled them gradually, untying them while he whispered in his brother's ear.

"May I, Kili?" he asked, arousal very audible in his voice.

"Here?" Kili gasped out.

"Yes. I want to take you here Kili, now, standing like this. It may be a long while before we have another chance," Fili answered removing his brother's hardness from its confines. He stroked his brother wildly but lovingly and ran his tongue along one of Kili's ears.

"I need to be inside you brother," he finished.

"Someone could hear, ahh," Kili was panting now, his protests weak.

"Not if you're quiet…," Fili growled, and pushed his brother's breeches down his legs, where they were kicked off onto the ground. He released his own arousal pressing it against his brother's while he ran his hands under the back of Kili's shirt. Fili gripped his brother's rear and spread it while their tongues danced with each other. Fili broke their kiss and brought a hand up to his brother's mouth resting his fingers upon Kili's lips.

"Suck," he said, and watched attentively as Kili pulled the digits into his mouth wetting them liberally. Fili groaned at the attention Kili gave his fingers, running his other hand under one of his brother's thighs to lift his leg. Kili gasped at the rush of cold air against his body, and released Fili's fingers from his mouth. Fili pressed his brow against his brother's, and their tongues licked lightly at each other's lips as Fili trailed his now slick fingers down to Kili's hole. He breached him easily, Kili's body opening to his brother as Fili fingered him in preparation.

"You have no idea what you do to me Kili," Fili grunted as he thrust his arousal against his brother's.

"You're wrong, uungh, I know…exactly, what I do…ahhh, to you," Kili answered with a hard thrust against his brother's erection and a tight squeeze around Fili's fingers within him. That was all Fili could take. He pulled his fingers from Kili, lifting his other thigh and holding his brother up against the hill behind him, before pressing his arousal inside him. Kili practically screamed, his need to be quiet overtaken by his pleasure. His arms reached back to grip the thick grass of the hill and Fili dug his fingers into his strong thighs.

Their bodies rocked together in unison. Kili's arousal bobbed, sticky fluid dripping from the tip to run down the side. Fili would have groaned at the sight if he hadn't been so immersed in watching Kili's face. The younger dwarf's head was thrown back in pleasure, his mouth open, and his lips red. His eyes looked down at Fili, filled with lust, and his cheeks were flush with colour. Fili noticed the rippling muscle in his brother's arms as he held tightly to the hill behind him, and felt the strength in his brother's legs as he thrust against them. Yes, there was nowhere in Middle Earth he would rather be. Fili acknowledged in that moment that even all the gold in Erebor could not compare to making love to his brother.

Fili leant forward harder into his brother, thrusting deeper, his tunic creating friction against Kili's arousal. He licked trails along his brother's neck, feeling his brother's throat contract and expand with gasps of air. Kili brought one of his hands to Fili's chest, lowering it to play with the hairs above his arousal, then pushing it through his shirt to stroke at his abdomen. Fili moaned as his brother undid his shirt and pressed his arousal into his body. The blond hairs on Fili's chest scratched against Kili's hardness and he cried out, coming against his brother erotically. Fili practically howled at the sensation of Kili's body tightening around him. He thrust a few more times within his brother before pushing in as deep as he could and then he came hard.

The two brothers panted against each, and Kili broke out into a cheerful laugh. Fili leant into his brother's neck, the joy infectious, and grinned happily. He lowered Kili's thighs, watching his essence drip down between them, and smoothly slipped out of him. Fili trailed a finger up the inside of Kili's legs, catching the wetness there and delighting at it. He slipped a couple fingers back inside his brother thrusting playfully and watching his brother moan at the sensation.

"Another round already?" Kili asked him, mirth upon his face. Fili's eyes squinted with glee and he pressed a wet sloppy kiss to his brother's face.

"I would, I definitely would. But we should be getting back now," Fili spoke, removing his fingers as he began to clean up. Kili stretched against the hill with a deep sigh, and nodded in agreement. The two dressed quickly and strolled along the pathways back to their burglar's charming home. They walked hand in hand, only letting the other go when they joined the dwarves to sing in lament of their own lost home under the Lonely Mountain.

* * *

AN: Drop me a comment, let me know what you think, and don't be shy if you have a prompt. I love prompts.


End file.
